


Rock and Roll Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Come Eating, Come Shot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs, Recreational Drug Use, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel and Liam are in Holland, throwing everything from their hotel room out the window and watching it hit the ground below. They take a break to smoke some Dutch hash and end up immobile on the bed.





	1. Chapter 1

Noel watched as the telly from their hotel room hit the ground from 10 floors up and smashed into a million pieces. Both he and Liam had taken to throwing everything but the bed and mini fridge out the window of what ever hotel they were staying at. They had gotten so rich, so quick, they just let the hotel bill them.

"Coffee table next! Nice that it's got a proper glass top, can't wait to see that." Liam pushed it out and once it hit, glass shattered everywhere making a delightful sound. 

The trash bin, mini soaps, empty bottles of booze from the minibar, all went sailing out the window next, each with their own sound as well. 

Then, a knock at the door, which usually happened right about this time. Liam opened it and it was the hotel manger. He was so furious, all he could do was speak his mother tongue of Dutch, waving his hands. All Liam could do was laugh.

"Look, we can pay fer it we are Oasis, ya know, and we've got this all covered. Just send the bill to me manager." Noel shrugged as he spoke. The hotel manager turned around and left, leaving the two to do as they pleased.

"Liam, did you score the hash we were gonna try when we got here?" Liam nodded. "It's in me suitcase, got a high level of THC, and totally legal. Fuckin cool, the Dutch, you know what I mean?"

"I will think their cool if their hash is as good as they say." Noel sat on the bed, while Liam got the hash and a hash pipe. Grabbing his lighter, he sat next to his brother and they each took turns smoking. Soon enough, their minds were blown, and they hadn't even finished. Liam just dropped the pipe on the floor, which shattered, and both lay back.

Each brother must have stared at the ceiling for ten minutes before uttering gibberish that made sense in their own minds but not to each other. 'Munchies' would have to wait, because movement would have to wait.

After about an hour Noel was able to ask, "what the fuck...what did we smoke?" He didn't expect to receive an answer, as he didn't know if Liam could speak yet or not.

"The best." Liam replied, simply.

"Fuck the best, I can't move to have a piss!" Noel groaned.

"Just fuckin have it.." Liam told his brother.

"Says the man who pissed on me fuckin stereo!" Noel added.

"Aw shut it, that was a million fuckin years ago, an I was a kid." Liam couldn't believe they were arguing about this again.

"If I have a piss, yer gonna get wet, so maybe I just will." Noel laughed a sinister laugh, and then shifted his eyes over to Liam. 

Liam tried to get off the bed, but found his body wouldn't cooperate. "Fuck it, I think we both should, no use holding it."

Both Liam and Noel ended up pissing their trousers and the bed, and though they were wet, their bladders felt much better. "How long you thing we'll stay this way?" Noel asked. "Dunno, hopefully we can get up and changed for tea, if not room service."

"I do like that I don't give a fuck about anything in the world, not paranoid or any shit, just layin with me brother in a puddle of piss." Noel was smiling, and his eyes were nearly squinted shut. He then began to laugh.

Liam followed, not even knowing what they were laughing about. Noel was just laughing at the manager, and Liam followed. "Fuck, oh me face hurts from laughin' I can't stop!" Liam rubbed his cheeks to ease the pain, and tried his best to relax his face. The wave of laughter eventually ceased, and they were back experiencing bliss.

"Fuckin hell!" Noel shouts. He sounds as if he is in agony, and Liam asks him if he is all right.

"No, you know what weed does to me, ya? WELL HASH IS WORSE!" Noel whined.

"You mean..." Liam asked.

"I mean when I can move again, I nailin you to this fuckin bed. Hell, maybe right through it." Noel confessed. Coke never did to him like what this stuff did same with LSD. It's alright when weed does it cos he can move, but being wound up and not being able to move was shit.

As the afternoon went on, they found it easier to move around bit, but still not completely off the bed. They were cold and wet, but additionally, Noel was turned on in circumstances no one would normally be turned on by.

"Fuckin Dutch and their fuckin hash!" Noel grit his teeth, between his legs aching for attention. 

"Liam, can you move your arm closest to me?" Liam raised it, and put it down. "Get me cock out and gimme a good wank, I'm dyin over here." Liam smirked as he thought about it. "What happened to nailing me to the bed? He asked.

"I can do that later, I'm sure, but right now, I need a hand." Noel practically begged. Liam walked his fingers down Noel's body, and did his best to pull down Noel's Adidas track bottoms revealing a cock so hard, that when Liam gripped it, it was like holding onto a piece of lead pipe.

"Fuuuccckkk!" Noel moaned, slightly arching his back. Amused, Liam began to stroke his brother, his eyes nearly crossing, he gripped the bed, and wished he could spread his legs further but his bottoms weren't all the way down. Closing his eyes, he let his brother tend to him, the occasional gasp escaping his lips. 

"Oh, faster, please...I'm so close!" Noel begged. Instead, Liam slowed down, laughing. "Fuckin' hell Liam, faster, faster!" Noel cried much louder than he probably should have.  
Liam sped up, and finally, Noel came undone and came all over himself as well as Liam's hand. "Fuckin hash." He whispered, as Liam licked his hand. Both men lay in a half empty room on a bed with piss and spunk on it. It was great being rock and roll stars.


	2. Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cocaine and sex in a big claw foot tub!

A few hours later, both Liam and Noel were able to get off the bed, and they took off their wet clothes and tore the sheets off of the bed. "Much better, but still feel jet lagged." Liam complained. "Cos you are, and also, that bastard hash, but I can fix that." Out of his suitcase Noel gets out a bag that has cocaine, a small mirror, some razors, and a dollar bill.

Liam watches as Noel cuts up some cocaine, making it into perfect lines to snort. He then rolls up the dollar bill, and snorts two of them. Holding out the rolled bill to Liam, he took it, as Noel wiped his eyes.

Doing the last two lines, Liam puts the dollar down, and nods as he can feel his body speeding up a bit. "Well, now we know what gets rid of the lagging feeling that goes with Dutch hash."

"Fuckin Dutch hash." Noel grumbles. He's mumbled this several times already and Liam doesn't think he will try it again. 'Fine, more for me.' Liam thought.

Noel was feeling the life come back into him, and began to breathe. Thirsty, he went to the mini fridge and got out a miniature bottle of vodka, and drank it down. He threw the bottle out of the widow. Liam was feeling good as well, as he always did when doing cocaine.

Looking at Liam, he pointed, and raised an eyebrow. "Now that we can move, you want I should fuck you into the mattress? After that, we can have our tea. First though, we need to work up an appetite."

"Have you seen the bathtub? It's fuckin one of them old school mega tubs. We usually only get a shower to fuck in, I want to be fucked in that tub." Noel rubbed his hands together and grinned. It did sound like a brilliant idea, and who knew when the next would come round for that.

"Go get it started then, I'll be in in a minute." Noel told Liam. He took of his top, and was now completely naked. Noel also shut the windows as it was getting cool and he was naked, soon naked and wet with Liam. 

Walking into the bathroom, Noel looked at how posh the tub was, and wondered if it was so big and heavy for the reason of nobody being able to throw it out the window. He sat down on the edge. "We can just sleep in the other bed, all cramped up to each other tonight, or separate with the other mattress flipped over." Noel suggested. 

"I don't care how cramped we are, I'm sleeping with you, you know I can't sleep without you anymore, right?" Liam confessed. "No, I didn't know that." Which was true. "Ya, gots to have ya by me side, our kid."

The tub was half full, and Liam turned off the taps. Noel got in and spread his legs, and Liam sat himself between them, Noel's cock up against him. Noel wrapped his arms around Liam, and rested his head. "How many people you think are gonna come and see us perform tomorrow night?" Noel asked. "Few thousand at least, I know that." Liam had no idea, only that it seemed to be more and more people each time they performed.

"Try five thousand, and it coulda been more, but the venue couldn't fit in anyone else." Noel laughed, his blue eyes smiling. "Five fuckin thousand!" Liam turned his head and looked back as best he could at Noel. 

"I told you I would sort your band and make us all famous, since you are the singer, everyone wants you more than anyone. You're a fuckin rock and roll star!" Liam's ego was now twice it's normal size, which was already inflated. Noel reached around Liam's waist and sought his cock, it was getting hard, and he knew stroking would make it stay that way. Stroking Liam, made splashes in the water, and caused Liam to moan and lay back on Noel, legs spread.

"You haven't gotten off yet, but that's about to change." Noel whispered. 

"Get up and grab the towel bar before you, stickin that arse out." Liam did as he was asked and Noel got up and shaped his body so that he could fit his cock in when ready. Getting the soap, he lathered his hands up, and began fingering his brother to loosen him up.

"Gah! Hurry up, the cocaine is doing to me what hash does to you." Noel grinned. "We've had both, it must be cos we had em back to back and the hash was so strong." Noel explained.

"I don't care what, just fuck me like ya promised." Noel was happy to oblige to that. Soaping up his cock, Noel gripped Liams hips, and slipped in to his brother who felt as if electricity was going through him. "You okay?" Noel asked. "Ya." Liam manages to utter.

Knowing that, Noel begins to thrust hard and fast into his brother just like he'd promised. The water moved about in the tub and Liam gripped the towel bar. Occasionally, Noel would grab Liam's cock and wank him with a firm grip, causing his brother to shake. 

Both were slippery from the soap, and the skin that made contact slipped against each other. Panting and breathing hard, their passions were rising. So far sex and drugs, some destruction and tomorrow rock and roll. The good life was upon them!

Noel, slowing down, inhaled, and filled his brother with his hot come, eyes rolling back in his head. Liam took a hand off the towel bar and began to wank until he, too, emptied his load on himself and on the tile floor. Reaching his hand back, he forgot to let go of the towel bar, and ripped it out of the wall.Looking at it, he just dropped it on the floor, while Noel removed his cock. When he heard the 'clang.' He laughed.

"Probably better rinse in the shower, and phone up everyone else."Noel suggested.

"Ya..." Liam mumbled.

"That good?" Noel asked. Liam just nodded and got out of the tub, while Noel pulled the plug. He took pride in the fact he was so good at what he did, and ignored the fact that drugs played in. 

They got in the shower and relaxed, even though they would be sleeping close together, they knew they would sleep good.


End file.
